Stolen Moments
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Oneshot. DG. It was about hidden secrets and unspoken desires. It was about muffled screams and whispered names. It was about want and need.


Stolen Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(A/N please read and review)

It was about hot kisses trailing along her neck. It was about fingers slipping under clothes. It was about breathy moans. It was about stolen moments in dark closets.

They knew it wasn't about love.

It was about hidden secrets and unspoken desires. It was about muffled screams and whispered names. It was about want and need.

It was about him.

It was about her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had started unexpectedly two months ago, in the middle of a heated argument. He insulted her and her eyes had flashed dangerously. She had stepped towards him as she opened her mouth to insult him back. Her insult was harsh, and biting, and meant to hurt him.

It didn't hurt him, it only angered him more. It was a dangerous thing to make him mad. He swung his hand out to slap her, stopping right before his hand connected with her cheek.

For a second she looked shocked, and then her shock turned back to anger. She wasn't one to back down from a fight and she wasn't going to this time either. She took another step towards him, and then another. She was right in his face and she wasn't backing down.

She reached up with a hand and pushed him back. He stumbled, but only a bit, only enough to move him back a few inches. She pushed him again, this time insulting him as she did so.

This time he caught her hand and used it to pull her against him. He smirked as he gained the upper hand, daring her with his eyes to push him again.

They were both angry and breathing hard. For the second that he pulled her against him, she rested. Then in a flash she had pushed against him, managing to push away from him at the same time. She smirked back at him when he noticed that he no longer had power over her.

It was right then that it happened. The urge to have her came upon him. He had to have her in his arms, if for no other reason then to show her who had the power.

And so he grabbed her, and he pulled her against him, again. And in a second his lips had crashed against hers. His kiss was powerful and persistent. It was forcing and invading.

It was dangerous.

However, she wasn't one to back down from a fight. She kissed him back with a force of her own, pushing them both back against the wall. She was determined to win this fight of power. Her own kiss was so much more then he could have ever expected. It had it's own danger. Danger hidden in innocence and want and need.

Then they both stopped. She pulled away from him and they just stared at each other. Both of them shocked. Both of them still angry. Both of them curious as to what was next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After that day it had quickly escalated to something more. Not a relationship, per say. More like a simply understanding. They owned each other, even though it was never said aloud. She knew that he would not allow another to touch her. And he knew that she would hex any girl who tried to have him.

They were both jealous beings, even though neither of them admitted to one another their feelings. What was a normal argument for them had turned into a secret affair, hidden in the empty rooms of Hogwarts.

An affair that would be ending soon, as he was graduating. He was graduating in less then a week and she wasn't ready to give him up. After all, she was a young woman, she did have needs.

Really though, she just wanted him. She wanted him in every way that was bad. She wanted him in every way that was good. She just wanted him. She wanted everything about him, all the good, all the bad. She just didn't want him to leave.

He had come to relish every minute he had with her. He knew what every sound she made meant. She was his favorite subject to study and he aced every test with flying colors. He knew exactly what to do to leave her breathless and happy.

He didn't know when it had happened, that he had truly fallen for her. It was sometime between her yelling at him and her screaming because of him. And he wasn't ready to leave her. He wasn't ready to graduate. The thought of failing just to stay in school another year was sounding like a better idea with every kiss, every moan, every gasp.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She stood in the foyer of a house she had never had the nerve to approach before. She didn't know what she was doing here, or why she would think she was welcome. But, she was there nonetheless. She was waiting for someone to come and greet her, or kick her out.

She was nervous as she waited and she started to look at the portraits that lined the hall. Most of the pictures were old and were probably of people who were now dead. Then she noticed one of a familiar face. She was drawn to it as she critiqued it. Really, it looked nothing like him, not how she knew him anyways. She couldn't help but think she could have done a better job.

She turned as she heard foot steps behind her and it took all she had to not gasp out loud at seeing him after a full year. He looked tired and not so well.

He looked shocked to see her and she instantly thought she shouldn't have been there. She was about to say as much when he smiled at her.

She was the only person who ever saw that smile. She was the only girl who ever got that smile. She was the only one who could make him smile.

She could feel herself begin to blush, as only he could ever make her. She dipped her head down, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. He approached her and gently lifted her chin up so that he could see her. It had been too much time since he had last seen her. Even in such little time as a year she had changed.

"It's been a while." he told her as he made eye contact with her for the first time in a year.

"It has." she agreed, her hand finding it's way up to the back of his neck.

He leaned in close to her, their noses almost touching. "Why did you come here?"

She looked at him, "I think you already know."

And with that she kissed him. Her kiss was dangerous, filled with need and want and knowledge.

And that kiss brought back something they both thought they left in school.

Once again it was about hot kisses trailing along her neck. It was about fingers slipping under clothes. It was about breathy moans.

It was about hidden secrets and unspoken desires. It was about muffled screams and whispered names. It was about want and need.

It was about Ginny.

It was about Draco.

And they were wrong, it was all about love.

Fin

(Please leave reviews thanks!)


End file.
